


Invincible

by humanoid_life_form



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoid_life_form/pseuds/humanoid_life_form
Summary: Admiral Zhao takes the moon spirit... in more ways than one.
Relationships: Yue/Zhao (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much darker interpretation of Siege of the North. I can very easily imagine Zhao raping Yue as a power trip, and I know for a fact that it would NOT be pretty. I really wanted to get into Zhao's head here, which means that he will not give a single shit about Yue as a human being. He's focused entirely on himself, especially now that his invasion was successful.
> 
> This is ruthless sadism that was hard for me to write at times because I firmly believe that sex should be enjoyable for all parties, and communication is integral to that enjoyment. Zhao's complete lack of empathy, which is very often a core factor of sexual assault, is a pretty big departure from the characters I normally write, so it was jarring for me to reread this.
> 
> At the same time, I really wanted to practice writing different types of characters, and this idea called out to me from the start. There's such a huge contrast of emotions between Zhao and Yue in this situation, and I wanted to explore those differences.

"Take them back to my ship," Admiral Zhao ordered sharply. "And keep them alive." He turned away from the Avatar and his water tribe companions and looked over at the white-haired girl. "I would like some time alone with the princess."

He ignored the hooting and wolf-whistling from his troops as they led their prisoners out of the oasis. Once the sounds of their footsteps faded into the distance, when he was sure they were alone, he advanced toward the girl.

She merely sat on her knees before the pool, looking up at him, her blue eyes hard and cold with fury.

Zhao smirked. This would be _very_ enjoyable. "My, my, Princess," he drawled, clasping his hands behind his back as he neared. "You're not even trying to fight. How very _noble_ of you."

She lifted her chin up and glared hard at him. "My name is Yue," she said. Her voice was almost melodic, shimmering like the silvery moonlight that was so abundant here—the light he would soon extinguish forever.

"Princess Yue...." Zhao came around behind her and bent down to her ear. He noticed the flinch she was trying to suppress, and his smirk grew. "That..." He reached out to draw her pale hair back over her shoulder, running it through his fingers. "...is a beautiful name." He leaned in closer, his lips barely skimming against her ear. "Very fitting for a moon spirit," he whispered.

She jerked away from his touch, turning to look at him, her eyes wide with a mix of anger and fear. "What are you _doing?"_

Zhao grinned. "Taking what I deserve." He curled his fist around her hair and tugged, pulling her back toward him as he knelt on one knee. She yelped as her head was jerked backward, and her arms shot out to break her fall. Zhao caught one arm in his other hand, his fingers closing completely around her bicep. Such a skinny girl.

He wrapped an arm around her and dragged her toward him, pressing her back flush against his chest. He carded his fingers through her hair, undoing her braids as she struggled fruitlessly against him. He hummed as he finished with her hair and brushed it down over her shoulders, and when his hand slithered beneath her cloak, her whole body went rigid.

Zhao knew what was coming when she inhaled sharply, so he clamped a hand over her mouth, pressing so hard into her face that he could feel her teeth under the skin. Her scream was muffled by his calloused hand.

"No one is coming to help you, Princess," Zhao growled into her ear. "Your tribe is defeated. Your friends have been captured. And your precious moon will die by my hand!" His arm tightened around her chest like a vice. "And _you_ are going to watch!"

Yue breathed hard through her nose and bit his hand. It didn't hurt at all, but the insolence of the gesture was not something Zhao would tolerate. He growled and rose to his feet sharply, dragging her up with him before grabbing her shoulders, whirling her around, and shoving her to the ground before him.

She sprawled onto her back, landing hard in a flurry of white hair, her cloak halfway off her shoulders. Zhao prowled toward her, looming over her, and she stared wide-eyed up at him, tears already filling her eyes.

Zhao knelt down again, pressing his knee into her chest this time, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Crying won't help you, either," Zhao hissed. "Look at me."

She sniffed loudly, face twisting with pain, the tears streaking down her face now. Her eyes stayed closed.

Impudent _bitch._

Zhao bent his fire to life, encasing his hand with it. He brought it close to her face, the orange light flickering against her cheek. " _Look. At. Me."_

Yue swallowed. "I will not," she stammered, her stubbornness made evident even through her tears. "I am the last hope for all waterbenders. I will not obey a power-hungry tyrant who openly threatens my people."

A surge of rage fueled Zhao's fire, strengthening its heat. "Is that so?" he growled.

He brought the flames closer to her face, and she cringed, instinctively trying to lean away. Zhao brought his other hand to her chin and gripped tightly, keeping her head in place.

"LOOK AT ME!" he bellowed, and the princess startled hugely. His voice echoed off the ice around him, traveling out over the snow beyond the oasis.

Yue finally opened her eyes, squinting in the light of Zhao's flames—She was obedient after all. The resultant rush of pride sent waves of heat radiating from his hand, and his fire grew even more.

"There she is," he crooned. "Such pretty eyes." He drew his flames away from her cheek. "Keep them open, my little nymph, and watch as I slay your moon."

Her eyes snapped open fully, wide and blue and shining, and Zhao grinned. He fueled his fire once again, roaring as he sent a harsh jet of flames into the pool of water in front of him. The fire danced over the water, flashing to steam and lighting up the oasis for a moment before dissipating. In the moonlight, just briefly, he saw the white koi fish float up to the surface.

Yue screamed, trying to launch upward, but Zhao's knee kept her in place. Laughing, he gripped her chin and forced her head down.

"Watch your moon die!" he shouted ecstatically. "I have slain your people! I am the Conqueror!" He sent a jet of fire into the sky, laughing with triumph, watching as the pale moonlight faded. The world was washed in darkness, bathing everything in tones of black and grey.

As he gazed into the black sky, a rush of giddiness surged through him. He had done it. He had invaded the Northern Water Tribe, captured the Avatar, and slain the moon, all at once! ALL AT ONCE!

And now he had Princess Yue quite literally trapped beneath him, sobbing and shaking in defeat, and the sight made him more drunk than the finest Fire Nation liquor ever could, and the feeling spread through his whole body, hotter than fire, settling in the pit of his stomach. His cock, already half-hard, quickly swelled to full length, straining against the confines of his uniform.

Yue drew in a shaking breath, her chest spasming. "Don't kill me," she whispered, her eyes gleaming with tears. "Please.... Do whatever you want.... _Just don't kill me...."_

Oh, Agni.... Her sobs were delicious. Zhao lifted his knee off her chest and shifted backward, smirking as he grabbed her thighs and dragged her across the grass toward him.

"After I'm finished with you," he purred, tearing her cloak off, "you'll be begging for death."

The princess closed her eyes once more, grimacing as Zhao ran his hands over her body. When his fingers tugged at the neckline of her gown, she flinched.

Zhao leaned down to kiss her neck, bending a small flame to help cut through her robes, and her body tensed up wonderfully beneath his. He tore the singed fabric away layer by layer, trailing rough, sloppy kisses down to her collarbone, reveling in Yue's twitches and whimpers. When his hands finally met her warm flesh, she shuddered.

Yes.... This was _perfection._

He drew back from her neck, pushing her clothes completely off her, taking a moment to admire her tanned skin, her shapely hips, her lovely breasts. He gripped her thighs again, pulling her close before moving one hand up to run his fingers over her pussy, skimming through the thatch of hair surrounding it. Even her pubic hair was white, which somehow got him impossibly harder.

He sank two fingers inside her, tearing her maidenhood abruptly apart, and Yue cried out, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers as he pushed deeper, rubbing and prodding.

_I am the Zhao the Conqueror._

He reached up to squeeze her breasts, pinching her hard nipples until Yue whimpered piteously. He moved his other hand faster inside her, amazed at how tight she was.

_Zhao the Moon Slayer._

He stripped his armor off with one hand while he fingered Yue with the other, his cock straining with each sound she made.

When his thumb grazed her clit, a massive shudder ran through her whole body.

Zhao hummed in approval as he worked his pants down around his thighs. He leaned into her again, stroking his hard cock as he slowly drew his fingers out of her. They were wet and slick with something; he glanced down and saw it was blood, and he groaned in pleasure as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"Nice and wet," he growled, and then he pushed inside her.

_Zhao... the Invincible._

Yue screamed.

Zhao set a relentless pace immediately, slamming his hips into hers over and over again. Yue's pussy clenched tight around him, her muscles fluttering wildly, trying to force him out, and he groaned at the sensation. He could not _believe_ how tight she was, and the slickness of her blood made it impossibly better. He hadn't known that laying with a virgin could feel this divine.

Yue's cries of pain gradually faded into quiet whimpers, and Zhao rubbed his fingers against her clit—and discovered that it was _swelling._ The princess's body was reacting against her own will.

Zhao begin thrusting even faster, rubbing circles over her clit and pinching it until it twitched. Her wetness was undeniable now as he slid in and out of her with increasing ease, and she began sobbing again in earnest, her face burning with shame as she tried to stifle the moans that Zhao tore out of her.

"That's it," Zhao groaned, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. "Don't fight it. Surrender to me." He felt himself getting close now, his orgasm building rapidly.

Yue screamed again, her hips jolting uncontrollably as her eyes burned puffy and red. "Stop!" she shrieked. "Please... please, stop...."

"You said I could do whatever I wanted," Zhao hissed, "and I want to claim my destiny. I want to claim the _moon spirit!"_

"Please!" Yue was sobbing hysterically, her hips gyrating against his, her clit twitching under his his fingers. "Please, Spirits, make it stop.... Make it stop... _please, before I—!"_

She arched up against him, screaming as she came suddenly around his cock, her muscles clenching madly, and that was all it took for Zhao to reach his own climax. He groaned loudly, his hips driving her into the ground as he spilled everything deep inside her.

Panting, he drew himself out of her, watching his come gush out onto the grass. The princess was a tear-streaked mess, sobbing and gagging and begging some unseen spirit to save her, to take away her pain, to let her die.

"You won't be needing the spirits for that," Zhao reassured her as he stood to straighten out his uniform, putting his armor back on.

Yue lifted her head weakly to look up at him, her face red and swollen from crying.

Zhao smiled and conjured a ball of fire, admiring her perfect body one last time before he ruined it.

"Do it," Yue breathed. "Please."

Zhao laughed and shot the fire at her.

She didn't scream even once. She burned to her death in complete silence.

Zhao turned away from her body, starting toward the entrance of the oasis, but as he reached the end of the bridge, he stopped. Turned.

He stared out over the small island, over the charred remains of the once-beautiful princess.

He had conquered the moon once and for all. _He,_ Zhao the Conqueror, had completely eradicated the waterbenders!

His eyes landed on the shrine gate, and a laugh erupted from his chest as he thought of the perfect sendoff.

He shot a stream of fire at the gate, into the lush garden beyond it, laughing as he set the island ablaze.

"I AM ZHAO THE CONQUEROR!" he bellowed into the night. "ZHAO THE MOON SLAYER!"

But as he shot a jet of fire up into the sky... a white glow shimmered to life against it.

As the flames dissipated, Zhao's smile froze in place.

The moon.

The _moon._

It was _alive._

 _"You, Admiral Zhao, are no conqueror."_ A girl's voice rang through the night, sweet and melodic but cold with a hatred that had frozen like ice. _"You cannot even conquer yourself."_

The moon spirit—it was alive. It lived.

 _How?_ How was this possible!?

 _"The moon gave me life,"_ the girl said in answer.

And then the moonlight came down and shimmered in front of him, and it took the shape of the girl—of Princess Yue.

Princess. Fucking. _Yue._

His fire suddenly rose high in his chest, roaring through his veins, and his body began to tremble with the strain of holding it in.

 _"You."_ Zhao could barely form words through his rage. Through his confusion. He was _confused._

 _"There is nothing to be confused about,"_ Yue said—and was she _smirking?_

She _was._

 _"The moon gave me life,"_ she repeated. _"And now I am giving it back."_

As she raised her moon-pale hand, a wave of dizziness crashed over Zhao. He kept his footing only barely.

"I—" The world felt like it was tilting. "I—killed—"

 _"No,"_ Yue interrupted, _"you didn't."_

Zhao tried to push his fire out, but his body wasn't cooperating. The chi turned into pressure—building up. In his chest.

And then Yue's fingers curled into a tight fist, and Zhao collapsed to the ground.

The pressure turned into a sharp pull, and then something snapped, and then—and then—

Mist. Cool mist on his skin.

_Where...?_

Was he dead?

No. Fog in every direction. And then Yue was there—all around him. Encasing him.

 _"W_ _hen the Fog is finished with you..."_ she whispered, _"you'll be begging for death._

_"But death will never come."_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as part of Kinktober 2020, and I'd actually posted it on the night of a full moon, which I hadn't realized until later.
> 
> It's a strange and fascinating coincidence.


End file.
